Lo que habia estado buscando
by Myruru Nayuri
Summary: Por que, lo que siempre busco, aunque no estuviera consiente de ellos, estaba en "el", ya sea ese desipulo mas fuerte que el, y el cual podria forgar para superar a cualquiera, o encontrar ese camino, estilo de vida que lo emocionaba, lo llenababa de vida, con el que se sentia completo al igual que al jugar beisbol.


Hola a todos, hoy estaba revisando mi cuenta cuando note que mi fic Lambo x I-pin se veia muy solito, asi que comenze a escribir este one-shot para acompañarlo, tal vez no quedo muy bien pero me duele un poco la cabeza (buena excusa para no ir a la escuela), si ven algun error o tienen alguna sugerencia dejenla en los comentarios para arreglarlo despues.

A si, los presonajes no son mios, son de Akira Amano, yo los tome prestados para usarlos sin fines de lucro, solo diversion.

Antes de empezar, dejenme decirles lo hice sin intencion de que fuera yaoi, pero al darselo a leer a mi imuto-chan para que lo revisara dijo que parecia que tenia trasfondo yaoi, yo no tenia planeado esto, asi que no me hago responsable de lo que sus cochambrosas/fujoshis mentes hagan.

* * *

**Lo que algo dentro de mi buscaba.**

**"Alguien que me emocionara hasta los huesos"**

_Por que, lo que siempre busco, aunque no estuviera consiente de ellos, estaba en "el", al principio no lo supo, pero, al pasar el tiempo descubrió que solo "el" despertaba la emoción dentro de su ser, solo "el" podía emocionarlo hasta los huesos y dejarlo con esas ansias de querer mas_.

Allí se encontraban ambos, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, descansando despues de otro día arduo entrenamiento en las montañas, estaban cubiertos de polvo y de sudor, y quien no lo estaría despues de haber pasado horas y horas chocando sus espadas, utilizando su alrededor en contra de su enemigo, Squalo gritandole a Yamamoto sobre que estuviera mas atento, y este tratando de calmarlo, y todas las demás cosas que sucedían cuando ellos dos se encontraban completamente solos, alejados de los demás, como dos hombres, no, dos espadachines que compartían una misma pasión, pasión por el arte de la espada.

-Vrooooooiiiiiiii, mocoso, todavía te falta mejorar mucho, sigues con esos pobres instintos asesinos.-anuncio el peliplata parándose al terminar de encender la fogata.

-Ma, ma Squalo, sabes que yo no peleo para matar, yo peleo para derrotar a mi oponente-respondio mientras pasaba sus brazos por detras de su cabeza.

-Vroooooooiiiiiiiiii, si sigues con esa idea nunca avanzaras, para ser un verdadero asesino debes desacerté de toda distracción y sentimientos.

-Ma, ya te dije que lo haré, pero solo mientras entrenamos,- estirando los brazos hacia el frente abriendo mas su sonriza- No podría renunciar al béisbol ni a mis amigos para siempre.

-Va, solo eres un mocoso, toma-le arrojo un pescado ya asado.

Mientras comían, el peliplata no dejo de observar sigilosamente a su estudiante, pues aunque no lo dijera,¡y nunca lo haria!, le guardaba no solo respeto y admiración, si no que también cariño y gratitud, pues ese mocoso tenia lo que siempre había estado buscando, lo que lo llenaba completamente, pero no lo supo hasta que lo conocio, hasta que peleo con el fue derrotado por primera vez, por un chico demasiado blando para acabar con su vida, un nobato, y en ese instante lo supo, lo que el había estado buscando era un discípulo, uno que lo superaría con creces, alguien al cual forjar como el mas grande de todos, digno de ser su sucesor, que lo emocionaba hasta los huesos con solo pensar en enfrentarse a el, al hacerlo el porfin podia sentirse lleno.

Y no solo eso, con el podría dejar su huella en el mundo, no solo sangre derramada, si no que extendería su estilo,pero, muy en el fondo también sabia que también en el podría encontrar a alguien que se preocuparía por el verdaderamente, alguien que siempre lo residiría con una sonrisa y estaría feliz de verle, una sonrisa por la cual ahora tenia motivos para regresar de sus misiones, así es, ese chico había completado su vida, pero, eso nunca lo admitiría,

-¿Pasa algo Squalo?-cuestiono el moreno al notar que este lo miraba.

-Vroooooiiiiii! por que tendría que haberme pasado algo.

-Perdon, como no dejabas de mirarme pensé que querías decirme algo- sonriendo como siempre.

-¡Callate y come escoria!

Por su parte, la mirada de Yamamoto se poso en el mayor, claro que este no se dio cuenta ya que volteo la mirada para ocultar su pequeño sonrojo producido por el calor de la fogata y por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto.

Yamamoto también había encontrado algo en Squalo, algo que el si estuvo consiente y que siempre estuvo buscando, alguien que lo transportara a otro mundo, que le enseñara algo con el cual su adrenalina subiera al mismo nivel que lo hacia el béisbol, quien le mostrara el camino a ese estilo de vida que lo emocionada hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, talvez el bebe quien lo introdujo al juego de rol de la mafia(N/A: hay, ese Yamamoto es incorregible) el que le había puesto el arma enfrente, pero, quien le mostró la verdadera emoción y belleza de la espada, fue el, ese peliplata gritón que tenia enfrente.

El si se lo diría, cuando fuera el momento justo, le diría todo lo agradecido que estaba con el y le pediría que lo tomara como su discípulo, quería superarse, mejorar ese estilo perfecto que heredo de su viejo y volverlo aun mas perfecto y con su ayuda lo lograría, quería aprender de el, de su experiencia, sus técnicas, estrategias y su punto de vista, para asimilarlas y superarlas, llegaría a la cima y se volvería invencible para proteger a sus amigos. El solo pensar en todo lo que podría hacer, las puertas hacia nuevos mundos y experiencias que este le habría lo hacia emocionarse hasta los huesos.

Por el momento ninguno lo mencionaría, por el momento solo serian miradas silenciosas y brillos de emoción en los ojos de ambos al chocar sus espadas.

Cada uno se encaragaria de encerrar esos pensamientos y nadie mas los sabria, cada uno admiraba al otro, le guardaba gran cariño y respeto al otro, pero no dirian nada, querian guardar esa relacion que mantenian, como dos espadachines, hermanos fieles al filo de sus espadas, Rebon habia dijo una vez que solo los espadachines se entienden entre si, solo ellos se comprenden y comocen su mundo, solo ellos pueden estar en el y nadie del exterior sabia como era, porque ellos nunca comprenderian lo que se siende un duelo, ese sentimiento que recorre tu cuerpo al escochar ese sordo sonido que se produce, pero, mas que nada, no comprenderan el lazo y sentimientos que se forman entre el tutor y el estudiante de este estilo de vida, quien muestra el camino y quien lo sigue para luego avanzar mas despues de que este se acaba.

Los sentemientos que provocan uno en el otro. Un maestro con la emocion de haber encontrado a su aprendiz perfecto, a quien le enseñaria a superar a todos, y los del estudiante quien seguiria a su tutor para aprender a superar todas las adveridades.

* * *

Que les parecio, yo no quede 100% conforme, luego lo revisare y lo arreglare, pero ¿Que tal esta?, mientras lo escribia me puse a pensar que no estaria mal hacer one-shots sobre las relacones tutor-alumno de los demas guardianes, ya saben lo que pasa por la cabeza de Collonelo-Ryohei, Dino-Hibari, Mokuro-Chrome, Chamal-Gokudera y Fuuta-Lambo, ¿Ustedes que opinan?¿Que pareja deveria ser la siguiente?


End file.
